1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus capable of displaying image files according to music, a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a recording medium for the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus is capable of photographing a subject and displaying the photographed images. Also, the digital photographing apparatus is capable of storing music and playing the music. The digital photographing apparatus may display image files while playing music. However, the music that is played may detract from the viewing of the images because the music and images may not be in harmony with one another.